


Если бы этот день был последним

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [25]
Category: Gungrave: Overdose (Videogame)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: «Может, быть мёртвым не так уж плохо, если у тебя есть друг».История о двух непохожих друзьях: Джуджи Кабанэ и Рокетбилли Редкадиллаке
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	1. Глава I. Сомнительное дельце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576112) by The Geeky Saxophonist. 



Была ночь. Или день, или вечер, а может, и сумерки — на самом деле Джуджи понятия не имел. Он перестал различать, какое сейчас время суток, с тех пор как потерял зрение. Сейчас же он знал только то, что наркотик «Источник», навечно отравой засевший в его теле, снова попытался подчинить его. Как всегда, это случилось внезапно и, опять же как всегда, должно было повториться — не раз.  
Он вслепую брёл по переулку, полностью сосредоточившись на дыхании и пытаясь восстановить контроль над собственным телом. Чертовски пугало, когда «Источник» вот так завладевал им. Что, если однажды он не сумеет это остановить? Что, если он превратится в уродливого монстра и в припадке бешенства начнёт убивать всех на своём пути?  
 _Твою мать, живо выкинь это из головы_ , одёрнул себя Джуджи.  
Он сконцентрировался на ритмичных вдохах и выдохах, так что вообще не обращал внимания, что вокруг него. Наверное, всё-таки стоило остановиться для медитации хоть на минуту, потому что Джуджи вдруг споткнулся обо что-то и грохнулся вниз лицом.  
— Чтоб тебя! — выругался он, выплюнув грязь изо рта, и яростно зашарил вокруг руками в поисках того, что осмелилось поставить ему подножку.  
К его удивлению, пальцы наткнулись на электрогитару.  
Сгоряча Джуджи собирался выместить злобу на подвернувшемся ему под ноги предмете. Но находка так ошеломила его, что он передумал. Кто вообще, чёрт его побери, бросает в переулке электрогитары? Это просто в голове не укладывалось.  
Джуджи осторожно поднял её и попытался взять так, как держали рок-звёзды из телевизора. Вышло у него не очень. Он решил — это из-за того, что раньше ему не попадали в руки электрогитары, но потом обнаружил какой-то длинный штырь вдоль грифа. _Это всё странно_ , подумал он, _эта гитара очень, очень странная._  
И вдруг его посетила необычная, почти абсурдная мысль.  
 _Я мог бы научиться на ней играть_ , сказал ему внутренний голос. _Отвлекаться от «Источника» и всего этого дерьма вокруг._  
Джуджи неловко пристроил инструмент на колене и попробовал тронуть струны. Получившийся звук оказался ужасным. Настолько ужасным, что Джуджи перекосило и он едва не уронил гитару. А ещё он услышал, как оказавшаяся поблизости бродячая кошка в испуге бросилась удирать, скрежеща когтями по асфальту.  
— Вот дерьмо, как сложно-то! — прорычал Джуджи.  
И как только у гитаристов получается? Разозлённый и озадаченный одновременно, он снова ударил по струнам, пытаясь извлечь из инструмента хоть какую-то мелодию. Ещё более чудовищный, едва похожий на музыку шум наполнил переулок. Потерпевший неудачу, но по-прежнему полный решимости Джуджи продолжал свои бесплодные попытки сыграть рок-балладу, когда грохнул выстрел и пуля свистнула у него над ухом.  
Джуджи развернулся.  
— Я что, так плохо играю? — рявкнул он.  
— А ты сечёшь фишку, — с издёвкой прозвучало в ответ.  
Джуджи резко втянул в себя воздух, чтобы понять, что за критиков сюда принесло на его голову. Обоняния коснулась отвратительная бандитская вонь. И что было гораздо хуже — от них едва уловимо пахло «Источником». Торговцы, а не наркоманы — быстро определил он. Это уже неплохо. Наркодилеры хотя бы не мутируют в чудовищ.  
— Эй, ты, музыкант недоделанный. Гони сюда гитару, и, может, мы тебя не тронем, — заявил один из бандитов.  
Джуджи услышал шорох: они приблизились и окружили его. Он сморщил нос: от них ужасно воняло — и огрызнулся:  
— Чёрта с два. Я нашёл её, и теперь она моя.  
— Да ты отвратно играешь. Я бы тебя только за это прикончил, — осклабился всё тот же бандит — похоже, предводитель. — И кажется, ты меня не услышал. Гони гитару!  
Джуджи нахмурился и обхватил ладонью рукоятку правого ганблейда.  
— Слыхал присловье: было ничьё — стало моё? — ответил он, покрепче сжав гриф гитары, и объяснил бандиту, как тупому (каким тот, наверное, и был): — Я её первым нашёл — мне повезло. А ты прозевал — ты неудачник. Всё просто.  
Мёртвая тишина была ему ответом. А потом главарь дохнул зловонием нечищеных зубов и придвинулся неприятно близко к лицу Джуджи.  
— Чё ты сказал?! — взревел он.  
— Что ты неудачник, — медленно и отчётливо повторил Джуджи. — А теперь отвали, от тебя дерьмом несёт.  
— Сукин сын, ты об этом пожалеешь! — взбесился бандит.  
Джуджи услышал, как он достаёт пистолет. Но выстрелить наркоторговец не успел — Джуджи насквозь проткнул его Вихрем. Бандит закашлялся, брызгая на него кровью, выругался и рухнул на землю.  
— Охренеть, он босса пришил! — неверяще выдохнул кто-то из остальных членов банды.  
Затрещали выстрелы, но пули рикошетили от кирпичных стен, не задевая Джуджи. Он почувствовал, как жгучая боль от «Источника» растекается по телу, а правое плечо и спина прямо запылали, когда неконтролируемый гнев охватил его.   
— Ох, дерьмо! Да он из наркош! — в ужасе завопил один из бандитов.  
Джуджи скрипнул зубами от ярости, услышав эти слова. Не помня себя, он замахнулся ганблейдом.  
— Думаешь, я хотел, чтобы мне вкололи «Источник»? А? — заорал Джуджи, рубанув бандита. — Я не наркоман и никогда им не буду! Они все больные ублюдки, чтоб им в аду сгореть! — незадачливый торговец был уже мёртв, но Джуджи не мог остановиться. — Я это не выбирал! Не смей меня с ними сравнивать!  
Остальные бандиты шарахнулись назад, когда он набросился на их товарища, но быстро пришли в себя: торгуя наркотиком, они не раз видели, как влияние «Источника» заставляет приходить в бешенство и терять человеческий облик, и сразу же начали стрелять. Но только они никогда не встречали кого-то, подобного Джуджи. Он мгновенно развернулся и высадил в них весь магазин Вихря. Стрелять вслепую получалось так себе, но некоторые из наугад выпущенных Джуджи пуль всё-таки нашли свои цели. Издав боевой клич, он набросился на бандитов с мечом.

***

Уставший и залитый кровью Джуджи прислонился к стене. Ему хотелось сбежать из этого переулка, где он нашёл гитару и ввязался в разборку с наркоторговцами — в основном потому, что всё здесь насквозь провоняло их кровью. Немало её попало и на его плащ. _Мне нужно смыть её_ , отрешённо подумал Джуджи.  
«Источник» снова едва не завладел им, но Джуджи всё равно не собирался сдаваться и позволять проклятому наркотику превратить его в чудовище. Он стиснул зубы. Ни за что. Никогда. Гарино за это ещё заплатит!  
Пламя на его плече и спине наконец потухло, и оставленная «Источником» боль почти ушла. Как выяснилось, кое-кто из бандитов всё-таки сумел в него попасть. Пули прошли навылет, но больно было почти так же, как от «Источника». И это казалось неправильным. Мёртвые не должны чувствовать боли.  
Джуджи всё ещё сжимал в руке гитару, сам не зная зачем. Может, потому что главарь банды наркоторговцев так разозлился из-за неё. Теперь, когда пелена гнева медленно рассеивалась, он понял кое-что: эта гитара была чертовски важна, если обещала такое внимание со стороны мелких сошек картеля Источник.  
— Я разберусь с тобой завтра, ты, источник неприятностей, — проворчал он инструменту.  
 _Дожили, я уже с вещами разговариваю_ , вяло подумал он, пока искал, где бы приткнуться отдохнуть. Наконец он нашёл укромный угол и прилёг. _В конце концов я всё-таки тронулся_.  
И с этой невдохновляющей мыслью Джуджи уснул.

***

— …Прошу прощения, сэ-э-эр…  
Это было первое, что Джуджи услышал при пробуждении, — незнакомый голос. Голос выдернул его из сна — первого спокойного сна за долгое время.  
— Какого чёрта тебе надо? — сонно пробормотал он, продолжая лежать без движения. — Я так хорошо спал!  
— Мне очень жаль, что пришлось вас разбудить, сэр, но это мою гитару вы нашли, — парень — по голосу Джуджи определил, что это парень — изъяснялся с лёгким южным акцентом, и его речь звучала то тягуче, то бегло-торопливо.  
— Ну и?  
— Могу я забрать её? — поинтересовался парень и просительно добавил: — Пожалуйста. Мне она очень нужна.  
Джуджи кое-как привёл себя в сидячее положение, не выпуская из рук гитару. Что-то было не так. Обычно он мог почувствовать, когда кто-то подходил близко к нему. Ну, точнее, он мог почуять это. Но здесь не было других запахов, кроме вони засранного переулка и крови торговцев «Источником», засохшей на его плаще. И здесь определённо не было никого живого.  
— Кем бы ты ни был, ты не живой, — недоверчиво потряс головой Джуджи.  
На мгновение всё затихло.  
— Похоже, не так-то просто обмануть слепого, как говорят, — наконец ответил бесплотный голос. — Угадал, я не живой.  
 _Только не говорите, что долбаная гитара теперь со мной разговаривает!_ Мысленно Джуджи застонал. Он не собирался становиться конченым психом!  
— Кто ты вообще такой?  
— Меня зовут Рокетбилли Редкадиллак, — представился голос. — Я призрак, и мой дух привязан к гитаре, которую вы подобрали.  
— Кому взбрело в голову такое дикое имечко? — воскликнул Джуджи. Почему-то его больше поразило безумное имя, чем тот факт, что гитара была вместилищем для призрака.  
— Эй, ты говоришь о моём имени! — слегка обиженно отозвался Рокетбилли.  
— Но оно странное, — возразил Джуджи.  
— Ну ладно, а тебя как зовут?  
— Джуджи Кабанэ.  
— Чёрт, твоё тоже странное!  
— И вполовину не такое странное, как у тебя, — фыркнул Джуджи.  
— Ты просто нечто! — радостно рассмеялся призрак и после паузы добавил: — Ты ведь тоже не живой.  
— Правильно, — подтвердил Джуджи.  
— Так я и думал. Твой измученный дух привязан к телу, я чувствую.  
— Я живой мертвец.  
— А, — Рокетбилли притих. Джуджи предположил, что он даже покивал в знак понимания. — Так ты вернёшь мне гитару?  
— Ну… держи. Только не сбегай сразу, — Джуджи выпустил инструмент. Он почувствовал, как гитара прямо-таки уплыла из его пальцев: она действительно была домом для призрака.  
— Спасибо, дружище, — жизнерадостно откликнулся Рокетбилли. — И я не сбегу. Мне кажется, тебе одиноко.  
— Одиноко? Мне? — Джуджи презрительно фыркнул. Но как бы ни трудно было в этом признаться, он и в самом деле был совсем один, просто дьявольски одинок.  
— Я никогда ещё не встречал себе подобного, — обрадованно признался призрак. — Это так волнительно!  
 _Этот парень слишком доволен_ , подумал Джуджи.  
— Ну, в чём-то ты прав. Эй, Роке… тьфу, — запутался в имени Джуджи. — РБ…  
— Можешь звать меня Билли, так короче, — великодушно предложил призрак.  
— РБ, Билли — какая разница. Зачем этим вчерашним уродам понадобилась твоя гитара?  
— А, ты про тех парней, — вздохнул Билли. — Они торгуют «Источником», ты же в курсе? Ну, в старом складе направо от того переулка планировалась очередная сделка. Я вмешался и уничтожил весь запас наркотиков и все деньги. Так что они были о-о-очень на меня злы, — хихикнул призрак. — К тому же я им уже не первый раз становлюсь поперёк дороги. Они хорошо меня знают и неделями пытались схватить. В общем, шёл я себе по переулку, и тут что-то как налетело на меня! Как сбило с ног! А потом это что-то схватило меня и попыталось сыграть! — Билли истерически рассмеялся, как будто смешнее он ничего в жизни не слышал.  
Джуджи напрягся, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке:  
— Неужели я был так плох?  
Билли деликатно ушёл от темы — не ответил, а продолжил рассказывать:  
— Те бандиты услышали мою гитару — так они меня и нашли. Я хотел было помочь тебе с ними, но ты и сам неплохо справлялся. Ты настоящий боец, Джуджи. Могу поклясться, что никогда не видел ничего подобного. — Призрак немного помолчал. — Ты действительно ненавидишь Источник, — тихо добавил он.  
Мгновенная вспышка ярости прошила Джуджи, будто током. Он скрипнул зубами и кивнул:  
— Страсть как ненавижу. Больше, чем что бы то ни было.  
— Кажется, у нас есть что-то общее, не находишь?  
— Ну, может… — Джуджи постарался, чтобы его голос не звучал заинтересованно.  
— А что! Я мёртв — ты мёртв. Я ненавижу Источник — ты ненавидишь Источник. Мне по душе цапаться с наркоторговцами — тебе по душе цапаться с наркоторговцами, — перечислял Билли, очевидно, на каждый пункт загибая пальцы. — Мы едва знакомы, Джуджи, но мне кажется, из нас выйдет чертовски хорошая команда.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — сдал назад Джуджи.  
— Конечно! — с энтузиазмом отозвался Билли. — Если мы объединим силы, клянусь, мы будем надирать наркоторговцам задницы только так! Ну, что скажешь?  
Он замолчал. Но Джуджи был уверен, что призрак из гитары широко ухмыляется. И никак не смог отказать: то ли дело было в одиночестве, то ли в том, что у него появилась бы пара зрячих глаз. Но собственный ответ всё равно застал его врасплох:  
— Ну… звучит неплохо, — осторожно ответил Джуджи.  
 _Дерьмо, во что я влезаю?_  
Он честно не знал, что заставило его согласиться.  
— Ух ты, здорово! — завопил Билли. — Приятно будет поработать с вами, мистер Кабанэ!  
— А, чёрт, ты такой чудной, — проворчал Джуджи.  
— Привыкнешь — и тебе даже понравится, обещаю, — хохотнул в ответ призрак.  
Джуджи тяжело вздохнул и решился сразу же использовать своего странного напарника:  
— Эй, поможешь мне найти ручей или что-нибудь вроде? У меня весь плащ в кровище. Воняет.  
— Конечно, помогу! — отозвался призрак. — Но если тебе не сложно, понесёшь мою Синюю Молнию?  
— Твою что?  
— Я так назвал гитару, балда. Тебе не кажется, что странно видеть гитару, плывущую в воздухе?  
 _Он сказал «видеть»?_  
Джуджи разозлился, но сдержался.  
— Вроде того, — ответил он и закинул инструмент на плечо. Его не волновало, как это выглядит со стороны, он просто не хотел казаться более странным, чем представлял себя в голове. — Идём. Вонь сводит меня с ума — я едва соображаю. Похоже, из-за этого я и согласился объединиться с тобой.  
— У тебя сложный характер, — аккуратно заметил Билли.  
— Заткнись.  
— Извини, дружище, молчу.  
— Это в твоих интересах, кстати.  
Джуджи поплёлся дальше в компании гитары и призрака, который ко всему прочему оказался ужасно болтливым. Но трёп о всякой чепухе не улучшил его настроения, безнадёжно испорченного вонью крови. _О чём я только думал, когда согласился присоединиться к первому встречному призраку?_ Раздражение не покидало Джуджи. Может, он и вправду поехал головой…  
Вскоре у Билли закончились темы для монологов, и Джуджи был этому очень рад. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
— А… э… а какой у тебя любимый цвет? — Билли снова попытался завести разговор.  
— Я слепой. Я не вижу цветов, — огрызнулся Джуджи.  
— А, ну… ну, прости, — скороговоркой извинился призрак. — А как насчёт любимого животного?  
— Твою мать, РБ. Мы ещё не пришли?  
— Почти-почти, сам глянь. Я уже вижу ручеёк!  
Плечи у Джуджи закаменели. Раньше он не замечал, как его раздражает, когда вокруг говорят о том, что можно увидеть.  
— Вот дерьмо… Прости, — извинился Билли. — Прости, я обещаю заткнуться.  
— Это хорошо. А что насчёт…  
— Ой, погоди!  
— Ты же сказал, что заткнёшь…  
 _Шлёп!_  
— Ну… мы пришли.  
— Спасибо тебе, Капитан Очевидность, — прорычал злющий и к тому же промокший до нитки Джуджи, выползая на берег. Кипя от злости, он стянул мокрое пальто. _Ну, в конце концов он всё-таки привёл меня к ручью_ , подумал он, принимаясь яростно тереть окровавленную одежду.  
— О боже, Джуджи, мне жаль! — зачастил Билли. — Я так давно ни с кем не разговаривал, и мне всего лишь хотелось поболтать, и я совсем не хотел ронять тебя лицом прямо в ручей! Боже, мне так жаль!  
Джуджи почувствовал, что углы рта у него невольно приподнимаются в улыбке. Извинения призрака были такими искренними, что от этого почему-то стало легче. Билли продолжал горячо извиняться ещё с полминуты, прежде чем Джуджи заржал.  
— Что смешного? — судя по тону, призрак надулся.  
— РБ, ты… — Джуджи никак не мог перестать смеяться. Если бы у него до сих пор были глаза, у него бы потекли слёзы. — Боже, ты невозможен.  
 _Чёрт возьми, давно я так не смеялся._  
— Ты правда так обо мне думаешь? — удивлённо переспросил Билли.  
Джуджи фыркнул, пытаясь удержаться от смеха. _Может, быть мёртвым не так уж плохо, если у тебя есть друг_ , мелькнула у него мысль. А потом он застыл. _О чёрт, я думаю о нём как о друге? Я что, псих?_  
Он поразмыслил над этим.  
 _Да, определённо._


	2. Глава II. А ну-ка, призрак

— Ты точно уверен насчёт сделки? — Джуджи встал, натянул и разгладил плащ. Новый товарищ провёл с ним уже целый день, прежде чем они услышали, как случайные прохожие говорят об «Источнике». Призрачные способности Билли помогли ему тайно проследовать за этими людьми и узнать подробности, пока Джуджи сидел на месте в укрытии и ждал.  
— Угу, собственными ушами слышал. Там ниже по улице есть захудалый ночной клуб, — объяснил Билли. — Покупатель сказал, что вернётся через час или около того.  
— Целый час, ясно. Хватит, чтобы разделаться с ними, — с нетерпением проговорил Джуджи, сжимая пальцы на рукоятках ганблейдов.  
— Только не говори, что ты собираешься вломиться туда и всех убить!  
— Чёрт возьми, да, именно это я и собираюсь сделать!  
Билли вздохнул.  
— Джуджи, но это не так работает! — заявил он и для убедительности, кажется, даже замотал головой.  
— У тебя есть идея получше? — огрызнулся Джуджи.  
— Ну, не лучше, но эф-фек-тив-не-е. Если мы подождём часок, чтобы покупатели явились, мы накроем и торговцев, и наркоманов, — объяснил Билли.  
— Хм, — уклонился от ответа Джуджи. В плане Билли точно что-то было, но ему не хотелось с восторгом признать, что идея призрака лучше, чем его.  
— Эй, может, просто попробуем? — мягко спросил его новый товарищ.  
Джуджи принюхался к влажному городскому воздуху и решил, что сейчас — ранний вечер.  
— Хорошо. Скоро стемнеет, так? Тогда нас будет труднее заметить. Солнце уже садится…  
— Правильно мыслишь! — радостно отозвался Билли. — И да, солнце почти село. Ну, сам видишь, наве… ох, проклятье, прости.  
Джуджи фыркнул.  
— Хватит, РБ. Бесишь, — но он не стал отвечать РБ насчёт заката, вдруг осознав, что впервые с тех пор, как очнулся некрорайзом, знает, какое время суток.  
Час ожидания оказался для Джуджи невыносимым. Он просто хотел уничтожить долбаный «Источник» и убраться отсюда. Конечно, план Билли был более эффективен и он признал это, но такое благодушие продлилось всего пять минут. Ему было больше по душе лезть в драку очертя голову и делать своё дело как можно быстрее. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
— …Видишь их? — спросил он.  
— Джуджи, ты в пятнадцатый раз спрашиваешь. Я скажу тебе, когда они появятся, хорошо? — голос Билли звучал немного взвинченно, но совсем чуть-чуть. Похоже, непросто вывести его из себя, заметил Джуджи.  
 _Вот чёрт, я даже не смогу доводить его ради забавы, если мне станет скучно…_  
— О, дружище! Погоди! — воскликнул призрак.  
— Они пришли? — в волнении оскалился Джуджи и схватил рукоятки Вихря и Шторма.  
Но вместо ответа призрак присвистнул:  
— Какая красотка!  
У Джуджи челюсть отвисла.  
— Что?! — рявкнул он. — Некогда на баб пялиться!  
— Ой, прости, — хихикнул Билли. — Но она очень красивая, правда.  
Джуджи нахмурился.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, РБ! — заворчал он. — В следующий раз… — призрак, кажется, внимательно прислушивался к его отповеди. — …описывай, как она выглядит!  
Призрак в ответ заржал. Видимо, он такого не ожидал.  
— Договорились, буду описывать, — со смехом согласился он.  
Джуджи ухмыльнулся перед тем, как вернуться к делу, которое его волновало.  
— Ну и где эти ублюдки? Я задрался ждать.  
— Остынь, Джуджи! — сказал Билли, пробуя успокоить рассерженного товарища. — Я же сказал, когда они придут, я дам сигнал.  
— Хм-м-м…  
 _Ожидание — отстой_ , решил Джуджи. Да, он никогда не отличался терпением. И к тому же «Источник» не способствовал его сосредоточенности. Он скрипнул зубами и про себя обратился к наркоманам, где бы они ни были.  
 _Только покажитесь, ради бога, и я вас на кусочки порежу!_  
— О, а вот и они.  
Джуджи застыл, услышав Билли. Призрак сменил свой обычный дурашливый тон на другой: тихий, серьёзный и твёрдый.  
Джуджи ощутил, как изнутри поднимается гнев.  
— Сделка уже прошла? Мы можем идти?  
— Подожди секундочку! Они идут вну… о срань господня, что у тебя с плечом?  
С плечом? О чём он вообще?  
— Что ты несёшь? — зашипел Джуджи.  
— Э… только без паники, но у тебя плечо горит, — сказал Билли севшим голосом.  
Джуджи коротко усмехнулся.  
— Это все «Источник». Напоминает, чтобы я выбил кое из кого дерьмо, — торопливо объяснил он. Он чувствовал, как всё сильнее жжётся пламя, пока гнев в нём нарастает. — Мы уже можем идти? Я могу потерять контроль в любой момент!  
— После тебя, друг мой, — вежливо сказал призрак.  
О да! В мгновение ока Джуджи вытащил ганблейды, и дверь ночного клуба изрешетило пулями и сорвало с петель. Он ворвался внутрь, ведомый запахом «Источника», и рубил всё и всех, имевших несчастье попасться на пути и помешать ему.  
Неожиданно треск электричества в аккомпанементе гитарного риффа заставил Джуджи перестать неистовствовать и застыть на месте.  
— Чёрт, я знаю, что круто играю, но не останавливайся из-за меня, Джуджи! — позвал его Билли, перекрикивая безумную мелодию. — Давай, помешай им!  
Джуджи покивал, прежде чем снова броситься за своей целью. Узкий холл клуба наполнили звуки риффов и крики. _Да, к этому будет непросто привыкнуть_ , подумал Джуджи. _Хотя постойте, кто сказал, что я должен привыкать к этому парню? Мне и одному неплохо._  
Его мысли прервало сильное зловоние «Источника», которое прямо выбило его из колеи. Не было никаких сомнений — сделка с передачей наркотика проходила прямо в комнате напротив. Джуджи пнул дверь посильнее и выбил её.   
— Какого… ты кто такой вообще? — успел ещё завопить наркоторговец, прежде чем его застрелили.  
Остальные находившиеся в комнате панически заорали, когда тело с громким шумом грянулось об пол.  
— Чтоб тебя! Ты отсюда не уйдёшь! — выкрикнул один голос.  
— Эй, ты что творишь? — растерянно пробормотал другой голос.  
— Да заткнись ты! — рявкнул первый голос.  
— Дерьмо, плохо дело! — ещё один голос появился прямо за спиной Джуджи. — Он вколол себе неочищенный «Источник», дружище!  
— Твою мать! Не подкрадывайся так, РБ! Ты меня до усрачки напугал! — огрызнулся Джуджи. А потом он услышал ни с чем не сравнимый мерзкий звук разрывающейся плоти — трансформации тела, превращаемого наркотиком в монстра. Вонь «Источника» наполнила воздух.  
— Извини, пожалуйста, — сказал Билли. — Я закончил с теми отбросами в…  
— Да ты просто гений! А теперь заткнись и помоги мне прикончить этого парня! — проорал Джуджи и набросился на монстра. Он ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, что его ганблейд пронзил плоть. Он провернул клинок и выдернул сбоку — хлынула кровь, брызги полетели ему в лицо.   
Монстр зарычал, и Джуджи ощутил, как воздух рассекли взмахи гигантских рук. Он быстро метнулся в сторону, развернулся и проткнул монстру руку, рыкнул, когда клинок прошёл сквозь толстую жилистую плоть, и усмехнулся с удовлетворением, услышав стук об пол. А потом дёрнул меч на себя, чтобы нанести новый удар.  
— Эй, берегись, Джуджи! — воскликнул Билли. Прежде чем Джуджи успел среагировать, он услышал гитарный рифф и вскрик за спиной. — Это отродье едва не выстрелило тебе в спину! Не волнуйся, он уже мёртв.  
— Спасибо, — торопливо ответил Джуджи, поворачиваясь к монстру. Он обрушил оба клинка в бок чудовища, рубанув со всей силой. Кровь залила его с ног до головы, но Джуджи это не заботило. Всё, что ему было важно, — чтобы этот ублюдок умер в мучениях.  
Он самозабвенно рубил и резал, пока монстр не ослабел, не зашатался и, в конце концов, не упал с громким шумом.  
Джуджи поднял ганблейд для последнего удара.  
С тошнотворным хрустом голова монстра отделилась от тела. И больше не было слышно ни звука, только булькала кровь, толчками выливаясь из шеи.  
— Так тебе и надо, долбаный наркоша, — буркнул Джуджи. Он хорошенько пнул изрубленное тело, тяжело дыша, — неистовство прошло, и гнев уже утихал.  
— Ничего себе, дружище! Это было невероятно! — восхитился Билли. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного! Я впечатлён!  
— Ну, ты тоже неплох, — признал Джуджи. Билли не потребовалось много времени, чтобы расправиться с подручными наркоторговца. Без его помощи Джуджи потратил бы куда больше сил. Может, это действительно была хорошая идея — объединиться с призраком, хотя бы ради такого.  
— Из нас вышла просто отличная команда! — воскликнул Билли с волнением. — Берегитесь, наркоторговцы, Билли и Джуджи придут за вами! — голос призрака казался настолько счастливым, что Джуджи не смог удержаться от улыбки. Этот парень мог и в самом деле привнести немного света в его измученную душу, пусть хоть чуть-чуть.  
— Нам лучше убраться, пока копы не явились, РБ, — сказал он.  
— Согласен! — ухмыльнулся Билли. — И мне кажется, твоему пальто нужна ещё одна ванна.  
— Ну, так приведи меня к тому же ручью, что вчера. Только если опять уронишь меня в воду — на куски порублю, — предупредил его Джуджи.  
— О, конечно-конечно, не уроню, — захихикал призрак. — Или всё-таки уроню… По-моему, тебе тоже нужно хорошенько помыться.  
— Заткнись, — привычно отбрил Джуджи. — Идём.  
— Поддерживаю! — радостно отозвался Билли, и они ушли прочь, оставив позади всё, что натворили.


	3. Глава III. Паршивая овца

После того случая они стали путешествовать вместе. Джуджи так и не смог себе объяснить, как это они сумели поладить, но они с Билли быстро сдружились. И пусть эксцентричное поведение Билли иногда его раздражало, Джуджи должен был признаться себе, что ему нравится компания оживлённого призрака. Даже «Источник» внутри ему стало легче держать в узде. Несколько раз он терял над собой контроль, но Билли сразу же останавливал его парой ободряющих слов.  
Вместе они надрали порядочное число наркодилерских задниц и уничтожили дохрена запасов «Источника». Каждую неделю или около того проходили одна-две сделки — а Джуджи и Билли были тут как тут. В свободное время Билли описывал ему красивых женщин, которые проходили мимо, и — безуспешно — учил Джуджи играть на гитаре.  
Иногда, достаточно сконцентрировавшись, Джуджи мог почувствовать прикосновения призрака — обычно это были мягкие касания, предупреждающие его о чём-то, обо что он мог удариться головой или другими частями тела. Изредка это были толчки, когда они устраивали шутливую потасовку из-за женщин, или осторожные жесты, направлявшие его руки, когда Билли пытался научить его простеньким аккордам.  
В общем, для двух мертвецов это была славная жизнь. Они нашли идеальный баланс между мордобоем и отдыхом, решил Джуджи. И впервые с тех пор, как стал немёртвым, он был по-настоящему счастлив.  
Однажды безмятежной летней ночью Джуджи с комфортом расположился под мостом над маленькой речкой, пересекающей город. Чуть раньше он и Билли в очередной раз столкнулись с Источником, и его одежда снова оказалась выпачкана кровью и грязью. Теперь же заплатанный плащ был расстелен, чтобы высох, на ещё тёплой земле.  
— Эй, РБ.  
— Да? — ответ раздался откуда-то сверху.  
Джуджи предположил, что призрак влез на нижние опоры моста. До этого, проходя под ними, он ударился головой, а потом заявил, что из Билли никудышная собака-поводырь.  
Билли смеялся до слёз перед тем, как начать извиняться.  
— Как ты умер?  
Билли бормотнул что-то, но замолчал. Надолго.  
— Ну, тогда я начну с себя, — Джуджи вздохнул и повернулся на спину. Тепло, идущее от земли, хорошо отзывалось в его постоянно болевшем теле. — Я не знаю, сколько лет назад это случилось. Может, пять, может, шесть. Однажды я… работал, как обычно, а потом… ну, что-то пошло не так. Больше я ничего не помню, но, в общем, в тот день я умер. Точнее, я думал, что умер. Мир померк, и какое-то время я плыл в пустоте. Это было очень, очень странное ощущение. А потом я очнулся — и я больше не был мёртв. Теперь я плавал в цилиндре, полном… чего-то. И тогда я узнал, что какой-то сукин сын взял моё тело для своих извращённых экспериментов. Гарино Корсионе — слыхал о таком?  
— Пожалуй, нет, — тихо ответил Билли.  
— Короче, этот ублюдок Гарино, похоже, забавлялся, когда вскрыл меня, чтобы посмотреть, как я устроен. Пока я был в сознании, кстати. Он привязал меня к столу в своей жуткой лаборатории, и всё, что я видел — его рожу и хирургические инструменты, покрытые моей кровью. Чёрт, да это была вообще последняя вещь, которую я видел, прежде чем этот мудак вколол мне экспериментальный «Источник». Наркотик изуродовал мне лицо. Вот почему я ношу маску, — хрипло признался Джуджи, неловко сдвигая кожаные ремни, чтобы показать Билли изувеченные черты. Призрак в ответ пробормотал что-то сочувственное. — В общем, наркотик меня убил. Так что я умер дважды. Но этого было мало, и я снова пришёл в себя, на этот раз — на свалке, полной плодов неудавшихся экспериментов Гарино. И там я понял, что потерял зрение. Это было невыносимо. Я даже не видел, куда иду, когда пробирался по останкам других бедолаг. Там были кучи изрезанной плоти, органы и запах крови повсюду. Отвратительно. Кошмарно. И я так им завидовал — им повезло больше, чем мне. Они умерли, а я нет. Я сумел выжить и удержать «Источник» под контролем, используя дыхательную технику, которой научился в юности. Кажется, в первую неделю я только и делал, что медитировал как проклятый, сидя в одиночестве на этой куче дерьма. — Джуджи выдохся. — Ну и…  
— Ох, чёрт, какой кошмар, — тихо сказал Билли. — Мне так жаль, Джуджи.  
Джуджи пожал плечами и лениво потянулся.  
— Не надо меня жалеть. До тех пор, пока я могу уничтожать «Источник» и надеяться, что однажды доберусь до Гарино, со мной всё будет в порядке, — он откинул назад нечёсаные волосы и надел маску. — Ну, так как умер ты?  
Билли вздохнул — похоже, он колебался.  
— Пообещай, что не возненавидишь меня.  
— Ладно, обещаю.  
— Понимаешь, когда я родился… маме я был не нужен. Она была совсем юной и сразу же сбежала из дома, оставив меня на руках у бабушки. К счастью, моя бабуля оказалась просто лучшей женщиной в мире! Она воспитала меня вместо родной матери. Чёрт, да она была единственной в семье, кто хорошо ко мне относился — я же был внебрачным ребёнком, и всё такое. И мы ничего не слышали о моей настоящей матери с тех пор, как она исчезла. Вообще ничего. Но нам это было и не нужно. Она была нам не нужна. И всё было хорошо… какое-то время. А потом бабушка заболела. У нас не хватало денег, чтобы платить за лекарства и лечение. Я тогда заканчивал старшую школу, хотел поступать в колледж, и знакомый парень предложил мне работу — играть в его группе — и платил неожиданно хорошо. Мне казалось, все мои мечты сбылись: я мог играть на гитаре и помогать бабушке, и будущее было радужным. Но оказывается, наша группа… она была больше, чем просто группа. Наш солист… у него были… были связи. И за кулисами наших концертов мы продавали… — Билли помолчал. — Мы продавали «Источник».  
Джуджи быстро сел, напряжённый и разозлённый, забыв о доверии и своём обещании.  
— Чёрт возьми, ты что, торговал «Источником»?!  
— Выслушай меня, Джуджи! — воскликнул призрак. Единственной причиной, которая остановила Джуджи от того, чтобы зайти непоправимо далеко, был тот факт, что он никогда не слышал у Билли такого тона. Серьёзного и… печального. — Я хотел уйти сразу, как только узнал правду, но они платили действительно много! Я просто хотел помочь бабушке! Без неё… у меня не было бы семьи, не было бы дома, ничего бы не было! Господи, какой ужас, — голос Билли звучал по-настоящему расстроенно. — Так что я продолжил. Играл на гитаре, продавал «Источник» и платил за бабушкино лечение. Это было чудовищно, и я всё прекрасно понимал, но притворялся, что мне нет дела до того, какие ужасные вещи я творю по своим эгоистическим причинам. Так продолжалось почти пять лет. А потом всё пошло совсем плохо. Наш босс стал известен в определённых кругах, и нас… э… повысили. Тогда я и получил Синюю Молнию. В общем, теперь мы занимались наёмными убийствами. Это было ещё хуже, чем раньше, но я по-прежнему должен был заботиться о бабушке. Она столько для меня сделала — я не мог потерять эту работу! Так что увяз ещё глубже. Как-то ночью нас послали убрать главаря одной маленькой группировки, который кинул нашего босса на кучу денег. Мы и понятия не имели, что этот парень все деньги потратил, чтобы заказать нашу банду. Он сказал, что мы — занозы в заднице и всем будет лучше, если мы умрём. Словом, меня убили. Нашпиговали свинцом и бросили истекать кровью. Ужасно — хотя я этого заслуживал. Но моя душа не нашла покоя. Я должен был остаться — нет, я хотел остаться и исправить всё, что натворил. И такова моя цель, Джуджи. Я не найду покоя, пока я не искуплю свои грехи.  
Джуджи ничего не ответил. Он сидел, обдумывая историю Билли, и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не обругать призрака последними словами.   
— Джуджи. Я ведь чудовище, — сдавленно прошептал Билли. — Я… я пойму, если ты меня возненавидишь. Я не должен был просить тебя об обещании. И я уйду прямо сейчас, если захочешь.  
Джуджи недовольно вздохнул.  
— Чёрт, РБ. Только не начинай ныть. Я вовсе не ненавижу тебя.  
— Правда? — удивлённо переспросил Билли.  
Джуджи был адски зол, что его единственный друг оказался бывшим торговцем «Источником», но не мог найти в себе ненависти, как ни старался. На самом деле Джуджи его… жалел. Немного. И это его удивило.  
— Я бы хотел надрать твою тощую задницу, но увы, не могу, — сказал он. — И какая-то часть меня не хочет тебя ненавидеть. Я должен. Но я не могу. Вот дерьмо.  
— Спасибо, — Билли притих. Он посидел так недолго — наверное, смотрел на своё отражение в воде. — Знаешь… я никому об этом не рассказывал. Никогда не связывался с кем-то так надолго, чтобы дойти до откровений.  
— Так почему ты до сих пор ещё со мной?  
— Я же сказал, когда мы встретились: ты первый немёртвый из тех, кто попадался мне на пути. Живые люди… ну, я не знаю. Они боятся таких вещей, понимаешь? Я для них — монстр из цирка уродов. А ты, Джуджи, ты можешь смотреть сквозь пальцы на…  
— Что, прости? — Джуджи усмехнулся.  
Билли осознал, что сказал, и смущённо рассмеялся.  
— Извини. Я хотел сказать, что тебя не волнует, что я мёртв. Тебя больше поразило моё имя. Ты ведь сказал, что оно странное?  
— Ну, оно реально странное.  
Они оба засмеялись — сначала через силу, неловко, потом искренне.  
— Я думаю, я бы мог простить тебя за то, что ты был наркоторговцем, РБ, — наконец сказал Джуджи, поворачиваясь туда, где должен был быть призрак. — Пока ты снова не свяжешься с этим дерьмом, у нас не возникнет никаких проблем.  
— Обещаю, этого не будет. Спасибо тебе, Джуджи.  
— Угу, — Джуджи улёгся обратно на тёплую землю.  
Он был до глубины души поражен тем, что растерял всё своё равнодушие.  
 _Мне кажется, это всё оттого, что я нашёл друга_ , внезапно осознал он.  
 _Теперь я больше никогда не буду один._


End file.
